1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure intensifier, and more particularly, to a pressure intensifier for ejecting fluid at a constant flow rate, which can intensify hydraulic pressure to required pressure using the flow rate and pressure set up in an existing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pressure intensifier is a cylindrical type apparatus, of which the ejection flow rate is relatively small and irregular, and which causes the pressure introduced from a hydraulic pump to be increased up to twenty times, thereby creating a pressure up to about 4,000 to 6,000 kgf/cm2. Such a pressure intensifier has been widely used in tall processing and mechanical machining industries, automobile industries, stone and tile industries, aircraft industries, food processing industries, paper industries, and the like. Hereinafter, the principle of the pressure intensifier as described above will be briefly reviewed as follows. That is, the pressure intensifier is provided with a hydraulic motor and a hydraulic pump which are different in cross sectional area, wherein a fluid is introduced to the hydraulic motor having a larger cross sectional area, whereby a fluid with the constant flow rate and higher hydraulic pressure is ejected through the hydraulic pump having a smaller cross sectional area.